Hooked
by peckalishious
Summary: AU - Elaine is the principal at a school, one day Holly is brought to principal Pecks office, Gail barges into her mothers office and is immediately intrigued by the brunette Rating M just because you never know!
1. Chapter 1

(Side note: Gail has already come out )

Her morning hadn t gone off to a great start , waking up to find she had slept through her alarm had immediately thrown her into an off mood turns out studying past two am is not the way to go.

After spending what felt like forever getting ready and trying to get to class in hopes of making it there before her teacher she was immediately brought to a halt by the one person that could make her day become a nightmare compared to how it was already going, the one and only principal Peck.

"Ahh Miss Holly Stewart, just the person I was looking for. Do you mind joining me in my office for a chat" the woman spoke with such manor with a hint of coldness

*How could anyone enjoy this woman s presence* Holly had thought to herself

"Em sure" Holly replied with a slightly worried tone walking towards the principals office Holly felt a lot of confusion she wasn t exactly sure what was happening but she sure felt uneasy.

Entering the freezing cold office that was a perfect match in complementing the woman s cold personality that was projected towards everyone, Elaine gestured Holly to sit in the newly looking brown leather office chair whilst she sat behind her desk constantly eyeing the brunette in front of her.

"So Miss Stewart.. do you understand why I have brought you here with me? Elaine questioned

"Unfortunately I don t have any idea as to why I am here" the brunette responded with a very polite manor which hid her sense of worry of not knowing what was happening

"Well Miss Stewart as you know I run this school to the best of its ability and to very high standards, and as you clearly know I want to produce the best of the best, academically, physically and creatively and to my knowledge I understand that you have not been keeping up acceptable grades in your creative writing cla-"

before Elaine could finish her sentence there was a young blonde bursting into the office shouting clearly agitated by something, the brunette stared at the blonde who was in sports gear sporting a bloody eye and bruised jaw

"MOTHER! YOU REALLY NEED TO SET UP A GIRLS RUGB-" The blonde spotted the brunette sitting across from her mother and immediately went as red as a tomato

"Oh god I am so sorry I honestly didn t think there was anyone else in here Mary in the front never stopped me.."

"Gail darling I am clearly dealing with something at the moment, I will deal with you in a moment" Elaine said clearly ready to pop a vein with anger at how this situation was going.

Gail swiftly turned to the brunette and gave her an apologetic look, holly just gave her a sweet smile to ensure the blonde that she knew it was just a mistake . The blonde awkwardly left the office blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed.  
_

Starting off the day like she did everyday Gail went straight to the schools gym to start warming up to train among the guys of the rugby team, unfortunately there was no team for girls to join and Gail being Gail demanded she played among the guys.

Although her mother warned her multiple times that she was going to soon realize that she is not meant to play with the guys that she was to be a young lady. After months and months of begging her mother to set up a girls rugby team she was still not having any luck.

after spending ten minutes warming up most of the team started to arrive, immediately she spotted Dov her best friend and went and joined him and some of the other guys on the team.

"Gail? you re here early?" dov sent a questioning look her way

"So?" Gail replied in a tone of annoyance

not in the mood to have Gail be a total bitch to him all day Dov just waved off his train of thought and rounded up everyone to head out to the field to work on some drills.

Out on the field Dov, Gail and three other guys lined up ready to start some drills. after the whistle was blown Gail immediately went into serious mode, noticing the ball coming her way she immediately ran as fast as she could to get the ball before the other guys did, as she was extending her arms as long as she could to grab the ball out of nowhere she blanked, moments later she woke and noted she was laying on the ground in a great amount of pain.

Dov immediately ran towards her with an ice pack and a bottle of water, sitting up slowly she felt a pounding behind her head and immediately placed the ice pack on the area where the pain was the sorest. After taking a few sips of water she asked what happened seeing as she wiped out.

"Chris here just pounced on you and tackled you to the ground, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard i think you should go see the nurse? Dov s eyes were full of worry and concern for his friend

"No!" Gail spoke with anger

"I m going to see my mother, I ve had enough we need a women s team GOD DAMN IT Gail blurted in a harsh tone

storming through the halls, Gail was furious and mentally preparing herself for the conversation that was about to be had between herself and her mother. Gail and her mother had never seen eye to eye on anything, Whenever Gail wanted to do something she was interested in her mother was always the one to knock her down and point black refuse her from doing it, but not today Gail had enough she was going to use all her will power and anything she had to win this and get a rugby team for the women.

running towards her mothers office Gail didn t even bother to stop and ask the receptionist if her mother had anyone in there with her she just shouted at her

"Hey is my mOm in there?" Gail had spoken sharply and quite out of breath

"Yes dear the receptionist responded calmly knowing not to try and stop the young blonde.  
_

As Gail ran out of her mothers office she knew immediately she had fucked up but the only thing that was really making her heart race was the brunette sitting in the chair across from her mother? who was she? how come she had never seen her before? and the main thought

"Damn she was cute!" she whispered under her breath

, 


	2. Chapter 2

Gail sat outside her mothers office for what felt like hours when in reality it was barely fifteen minutes later, Sitting on the over priced leather chair beside the office she felt a great amount of mixed emotions within. In the normal world we would expect Gail to be petrified to the bone but her mind was too distracted to even go there to feel that way.

The shooting pain behind her eye brought her back to reality from her train of hot girl in her mothers office thoughts.  
without much thought Gail rose from the chair immediately and practically sprinted towards Mary s desk demanding she gave her an ice pack.

While placing the ice cold pack upon her eye Gail had heard some movement beyond her mothers office door, before you knew it she was sitting back in the chair, this time the one facing the door so she could see the brunettes face as she exited the office.

"I expect to see that grade rise Miss Stewart anything lower and there shall be consequences" her mothers words were dripping with annoyance.

The brunette was now in clear sight as the door was opened fully , Gail couldn t help but gawk at the woman before her, her long toned legs, her arms, her figure *damn she s got great legs*

Gail s eyes looked her up and down taking in everything about her. Her long dark hair was hanging by her shoulders in loose curls, the brunette was wearing a pair of glasses she looked like a cute nerd and the blonde immediately sunk into the chair letting out a small sigh, there was something about a girl in glasses that just did something to her. Glasses to Gail were just so intriguing they made everyone like hot and mysterious with a hint of cuteness

"Of course Miss Peck" Gail could see the girl become quite timid and less confident in her stand when responding to the question that her mother asked then took in the sight of her daughter sitting in the chair looking a complete mess.

"Darling I shall speak with you in a moment, try not to do anything else stupid" the two teens watched Miss Peck roll her eyes and head back into her office.

"Hey" the blonde called out to get the brunettes attention

"Hey!"

"Hey"

"Emm you said that already" the brunette responded with a light chuckle

"Oh! Emm sorry, I knew it sounded familiar" the blonde grew shy and started to lose eye contact with the brunette and kept focus on her shoes, *slowly raising her head to look at the brunette again she let out a cough to clear her throat*

"I.. I.. I just wanted to emm apologize for before I really didn t mean to interrupt I honestly didn t even know that anyone was like in there I mean Mary over there didn t even tell me I asked her I swear I did but nooo she told me nothing"

god damn it Mary!" *she whispered under her breath while throwing a look the receptionist s way*

I really am sorry I hope my mother didn t go too hard on you after I fucked up *The brunette gave Gail a lopsided confused look that consisted of the brunette raising her eye brow and giving a small smirk*

oh crap I m sorry I hope I didn t offend you by swearing well done peck well don-

the blonde was cut off by the brunettes hand covering her mouth and telling her to shush *crap I was rambling again* Gail thought to herself before her body began to relax , she didn t even notice how tense she had gotten until the brunette had stopped her.

"Hey its okay don t worry about it things happen, Seriously relax its fine" holly spoke with a calming tone whilst rubbing her hands up and down the blondes arms in hopes of getting her to relax and it was working to her knowledge.

The brunettes eyes locked with the icy blue ones before her, Holly was in awe of the blondes eyes they were magnificent they told a story they showed so much emotion she could tell this woman was going to be something else and she knew there and then *I need to know this woman*.

speaking up again Gail knew not to be to pushy, she didn t want to scare her away

"Hey I didn t even catch your name"

"Oh god sorry I thought I told you" she reached her hand out towards the blonde "Holly Stewart"

copying the actions of the brunette Gail took her hand and shook it Gail Peck

Gail realized she may have held the brunettes hand and gazed at her for a little too long when she received a quizzical look from her , she snapped her hand back and apologized and began blushing again thinking she messed up already by making the brunette feel uncomfortable

"Seriously Gail stop apologizing!" letting out a small chuckle she noticed the blonde looked mortified, Holly reached out and grabbed Gail s hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles and continued to tell Gail that everything was fine and there was no need for her to feel embarrassed, Holly picked up on how Gail was holding herself and knew she felt embarrassed.

*SHE IS HOLDING MY HAND, SHE IS HOLDING MY HAND OH MY GOD SHE IS HOLDING MY HAND* Gail s mind was going wild, her heart was beating so fast she was in quite a dazed state that she didn t even take in anything Holly was saying to her she snapped back when her eye began to have sharp shooting pains again.

she jumped back let go of Holly s hand and gasped, her hands shot up to cover her eye with the ice pack which wasn t very cold anymore but brought a sense of relief

"Are you okay? can I have a look if, if, its okay with you?"

holly didn t want to scare the blonde so she stepped towards her slowly waiting for a go a head from Gail. The blonde gave her a nod and took her hands down, she got Gail to turn her body so the light was hitting the injured area. Ever so carefully holly brought her hands up to cup Gail s face.

Gail felt how soft and gentle her hands wear against her skin and felt trustworthy towards Holly. The brunette wiped Gail s cheek with her thumb ever so lightly touching the bruising area.

"Am I hurting you? because if I am please tell me"

"you re not hurting me, it feels nice!" queue the blushing from Gail yet again. *what is happening to me I am one giant ball of mush* Gail though to herself while biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from being a smiling idiot in front of this amazing person. Gail locked eyes with Holly who was smiling ever so cutely at Gail who went to speak but before she could she was interrupted by her mother.

"Ahhhem Ladies " the two of them both jumped as if they were caught doing something highly inappropriate.

Holly let go of Gail s face and apologized to her principal wanting to get out of there as fast as she could, as holly was rushing to leave Gail grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was facing her, Gail had her back to her mother so she couldn t hear or read her lips.

"Hey em I was just wondering can I see you again? maybe later?" Gail whispered under her breath, still holding the brunettes wrist, she gave a light reassuring rub of her thumb across her wrist. Holly couldn t resist the look Gail was giving her, her pouting lips and icy eyes staring at her like if she gave the wrong answer the blondes world could fall apart, waiting for an answer she could see how scared Gail was, Holly got really excited about seeing the blonde again and her lips curled into an adorable shy smile.

"Of course you can, hey show me your phone ill give you my number" still holding onto Holly s wrist using her unoccupied hand she took her phone out of her shorts pocket and handed it to her. Holly put her number in to her phone handed it back and rubbed her hand up and down Gail s upper arm giving her a playful wink before telling her to call her.

"Bye nerd" Gail shouted towards the brunette who turned to give Gail a soft blushing smile!

once Holly had left she checked her phone to find her name in her contacts letting out a small chuckle when she found it, did that actually just happen? Gail was brought from her state of shock to the sound of her mother clearing her throat!

"Sorry mother I zoned out."

"Gail, office NOW.. I don t have all day" Gail was knocked back into reality and hurried into her mothers office.  
_

Lunch time was Gail s favourite part of the day, she got to sit down and eat and tease her friends occasionally. Arriving in the cafeteria Gail was not her usual self she a lot quieter than usual, not in a way that she was upset about anything but quiet in a way that she was taking in things that had happened earlier that day. When the table began to fill up Dov came and joined her with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Gail hows your face?" Andy asked

there was something about Andy that Gail just could not stand. She was bearable but most days she was completely unbearable.

"Better than yours McNally!" Gail snapped

"JEEZZEEEEEEE Gail who peed in your cheerios this morning?"

although Gail didn t mean to snap she did she had just come from world war 9 with her mother and was just not in the mood, but if Gail was being honest as to why she was snapping at her friends she really just wanted to spend time with the intriguing brunette that she was causing Gail to feel this way.

moments later Dov s girlfriend Chloe appeared at their table and greeted Dov with a kiss and sat on his lap wrapping her arm around his neck.

Hey whats up with grumpy pants over here Chloe mocked, tilting her head to indicate she was talking about Gail.

"None of your business Chloe"

Gail took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across Holly s name taking a deep breath she opened the messenger and sent her a message.

Gail: "Hey Nerd"  
waiting anxiously for a reply it came almost instantly as if the brunette had been watching her phone waiting

Holly: "Nerd? is this supposed to be like some sort of nickname?"

Gail: Of course! you look like a nerd, a cute one ;)"

Gail put her phone down and took a moment to recollect her thoughts, *this is happening* she thought to herself, Gail was very comfortable with who she was and didn t really give a care in the world for people who didn t like who she was. Gail always took a chance with flirting with cute girls in hopes of her so called gaydar working on her side.

Gail sat anxiously waiting for the phone to vibrate as her thoughts were going 90.. *what if shes not into girls* *what if she thinks i m a freak* *what if i m being to direct* *DAMN!* *what if she was only being polite towards me* she was starting to freak out her phone vibrated and Gail immediately picked up the phone flipping it so she could read the message as fast as she can, her palms were sweaty and she was nervous

Holly: " oh really ;) "

Gail smiled to herself and blushed slightly at the fact Holly had sent her a winky face in return.

Gail: Mhmmm a very cute one, what do you wanna do later?

Holly: "I don t mind i m easy going, I ll do what ever you want to do."

Gail: "how does dinner and a movie sound?"

Holly: "Sure, That sounds really nice actually"

Gail: "Good i ll pick you up around 7. send me your address? :)"

Holly: "sounds perfect, will do! see you later x"

Gail sat through the rest of lunch smiling like an idiot, most of the guys called her out on it but she just replied with a snarky comment and brushed them off. this was actually happening, Gail couldn t remember the last time she had felt this excited and nervous about something actually no scratch that someone.

Her last relationship didn t go to well so Gail was always hesitant when it came to asking girls out and all that mushy stuff but this girl was different she made Gail feel different she made Gail want to be mushy and soft! even though she had only spent like fifteen minutes with Holly she knew it there and she knew it now

she was hooked 


	3. Chapter 3

it was 5:45 p.m and Gail was laying on her bed in her underwear surrounded by various different clothing items, after trying on multiple different outfits it seemed she had given up and needed a break from deciding what to wear. At the back of her mind she considered calling her brothers girlfriend Traci for advice but felt too embarrassed.

20 minutes had passed and Gail was still laying on her bed, she decided she needed to get herself out of her stressed mood and into an exciting one, she rose from the bed and placed her iPhone onto her docking station and turned the music up full and began to dance and sing along to the music whist going through the pile of clothes scattered around the room once more!

"I want you, We can bring it on the floor"

"You ve never danced like this before, We don t talk about it"

"Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, Stoned in paradise, Shouldn t talk about it"

The blonde sang as loud as she could and felt herself getting nervously excited about seeing Holly. As she was picking out random different ensembles she lay them out on her bed while wearing the biggest smile, she was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn t even notice her brother standing in the door frame leaning against the dark wood, as she turned around she jumped at the sight of her brother standing there with his arms crossed at his chest and projecting a cheeky grin knowing he had just caught his little sister being a total goofball

STEVE! YOU ASSHOLE! You scared the crap out of me she said whilst throwing a top at him

"So Gail what s got you acting like this?" Steve knew she was going somewhere with someone she liked, he knew that look in her eyes

Steve had been there for Gail ever since they were just little tots and always felt a need to protect her from the world. Steve was he first person Gail had come out to she knew she could trust him with her life and knew he wouldn t judge her but accept her for who she was.

"This must be one special person, I could hear you singing over the hoover and that s loud Gail ."

"hah sorry Steve I just thought I should allow your ears to be blessed with my flawless singing skills" Gail said giving him a teasing look

"who is she?"

"who is who?" Gail said playfully, she knew he knew but didn t want to talk about it because she only wanted to keep her Holly thoughts to herself.

"Oh so this is how its going to be? huh Gail.. tell me who she is I know that look in your eyes" Steve teasing Gail was a second nature it was so easy for them to make fun of each other.

"Look Steve I know you care but PLEASE PLEASE NOT NOW!" Gail was already nervous enough and hadn t time for her brother interrogating her for answers, she hurried towards him with a devious smile and placed her palm on his chest and slowly pushed him out of her room closing the door behind her, she turned and pressed her back against the door and let out a deep breath and shook herself back into excited mode.

a couple of minutes later Gail was finally ready and in the car ready to pick up Holly, she checked her phone for Holly s address and placed it into her navigation system.  
_

Pulling up outside Holly s house Gail felt the nerves at the pit of her stomach, slowing getting out of the car she took in Holly s home it was quite big and fairly expensive looking. Standing outside Holly s front door Gail gave herself a small mental pep talk, *You can do this, you are Gail Peck, you are great, you are the best you can be, you are you and nothing can change that* and with that she rang the doorbell.

waiting for someone to answer the door the blonde found herself nervously pulling at the hem of her dress that was slightly tight in fitting which exposed her curves and made her legs look amazing.

Holly opened the door and within seconds her jaw dropped open letting out a slight gasp of excitation.

"oh my goodness Gail.. you look.. look.. absolutely breathtaking" Holly spoke under her breath with a slight raspyness to her voice, Gail couldn t help but blush and become shy. Holly took in Gail s reaction and couldn t get over how unbelievably cute the blonde was being, Holly reached out and and placed her finger under the shy blondes chin gesturing for her to look up at her instead of the ground.

Gail melted at this action, looking up into Holly s dark brown eyes then wandering over the brunettes body. Holly was dressed to kill, she wore tight leather leggings and a cream and black low cut blouse with lace detailing, the blonde had fire in her soul and a beast in her belly that was so hard to control, Gail hadn t noticed she was staring until Holly had spoke.

"Hey em Gail.. my eyes are up here " Holly let out a soft teasing chuckle

"Sorry i was just.. you look.. wow! Nerd you look HOT! i m quite impressed!" Gail gave the brunette a wink before taking her hand and helping her down the steps as the headed towards Gail s car.

"So where are you taking me?" Holly asked giving Gail that killer sweet smile that melted her to a puddle

"I want to surprise you" she responded with a reassuring smile Gail was never great with relationships but where she was a winner was choosing restaurants and places for dates although it was never really clarified between the two of them if this was a date or not, Gail didn t really want to push or make Holly feel pressured into this being a date even though Gail wanted it to be and silently wished it was, there was no clarification.

There was a comfortable silence between them during the car ride and Gail thought it was as good of a time as any to ask that one question she needed an answer to.

"Hey Holly? can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"don t freak out, promise me you wont be weird about what i m going to ask and please be honest with me don t beat your answer around the bush please just be direct?"

"Don t worry I promise"

Gail let out a sigh before speaking Is this a date?

Holly let out a slight gasp before laughing and responding Oh my god i was going to ask you the same thing

they both made eye contact before bursting out laughing, they felt so comfortable around each other! it was odd Gail felt like she knew this girl for years

"Do you want this to be a date?" Gail took a chance, grabbed the opportunity by the balls and ran with it. She held her breath slightly after the words had left her mouth

"Please be honest with me Holly" Gail spoke with such vulnerability

Holly felt herself blushing, she looked at Gail wanting her to look back at her, when she did Holly placed her hand on Gail s thigh brushing her thumb across her thigh she let out a radiant smile

"I do " holly spoke so softly causing Gail to smile so hard the rest of the ride was spent with the two of them being goofy idiots giving each other looks every now and then, Holly s hand was still on Gail s thigh when they pulled up at the restaurant.

Gail had gotten them reservations for 2 at the new all you can eat Chinese restaurant Redz , Gail parked the car and ran round to Holly s side of the car opening her door for her whilst offering her hand for the brunette to take.

The two walked hand in hand towards the restaurant, Holly was making small circles on Gail s hand and had no idea what this was doing to the blonde beside her.

The two took their seats in the restaurant, Gail had requested a table that wasn t quite in plain sight, while Holly took in her surroundings, the blonde took in how cute Holly was being, she was like a puppy who had been brought out into public for the first time.

Gail covered Holly s hand with her own and gave a slight squeeze while asking her if she was okay?, the brunette responded with a smile and linked their fingers together.

"You re very cute, do you know that?" Gail stated causing the brunette to blush

"Well i hope you know that you are unbelievably adorable" Holly s words made Gail s heart race. The rest of their time spent within the restaurant consisted of the two of them sharing stories and getting to know the little things about each other like what their favourite colour was, what their favourite movie was etc.. the usual first date chit chat.

Gail being the romantic she is had decided that their movie should be different than most dates because Holly was different, she wanted this to be special and memorable.

Gail linked her pinky with Holly s before Holly decided to intertwine their fingers when they began to walk towards the small field beside the restaurant. Gail felt holly go tense but gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her.

Once they got to the field Holly spotted the red and white checkered blanket that was laid out with a small picnic basket, poking out behind the basket the brunette spotted a bottle of Blossom hill and found herself picking up her speed dragging the blonde behind her.

"Wow Gail I cant, i m like shocked! this is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me" the blonde turned a shocked Holly around to show her the projector that was set up to play a movie on the wall of the Restaurant.

While holly was taking everything in Gail poured the Blossom hill into two glasses, she handed one to Holly and took a big sip from her own, taking Holly s hand she pulled her towards the blanket to sit beside her. The movie began to play and the two sat together on the blanket hand in hand.

Half way through the movie their two bodies became tangled with one another, they sat in such comfort with each other that it felt naturally right, Gail couldn t help notice how cute the brunette looked, There was roughly about 5 minutes left in the movie when Gail turned towards holly placed her index finger under the brunettes chin lifting her head off of her shoulder, they locked eyes and before Gail could stop herself she blurted out.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" the brunette smiled and leaned in towards Gail, she placed her hand on the blondes cheek and kissed her"

pulling back from the kiss Holly smiled and spoke with a satisfied tone

"So fucking cute" 


	4. Chapter 4

Gail lay sprawled across her double bed bursting with happiness, rolling around like a blushing idiot while she collected her thoughts from her date with Holly, Gail s mind was instantly drawn back to one particular moment where they had both walked hand in hand to their local park and found themselves on the swing set.

Gail sat on one of the vacant swings and tugged on Holly s blouse turning her swiftly causing the brunette to land on her lap, Gail wrapped her hands around the taller woman s waist and pulled their bodies closer pressing her cheek against Holly s back she felt so relaxed and happy.

Gail wanted to know more about this one she wanted to know it all, The pair had ended up playing 21 questions for hours still sitting on the swing together wrapped up in each other.

Gail had learned so many things about Holly in such a small amount of hours; Holly was out since she was 15, her favourite animals were Giraffes, her favourite colour was Yellow, she played Rugby outside of school, never killed a man and had a dream of having a career in Forensics.

Gail had also learned that Holly was in the year above her as she transferred and moved up a grade this summer although they were both the same age.

crashing back into reality by a vibration Gail grabbed her phone and smiled at the name flashing across her screen causing slight butterflies within her stomach.

Holly: "Thanks so much for tonight! I had a lot of fun :) btw you re super cute ;) x"

Gail: I m glad you enjoyed yourself, you re quite cute yourself babe ;)

Holly: Okay now I m blushing

Gail: "Good ;) When can I see you again?" Gail felt a great wave of nerves wash over her while she waited for Holly s response.

Holly: "Meet me at lunch tomorrow?"

Gail: "sure! where will I find you?"

Holly: "meet me outside the library!"

Gail: cant wait ;) see you then x

Holly: "until then x"

Gail lay still taking time to take everything in and within moments she fell asleep on cloud 9, she was so happy and so head over heals for this girl that it barely felt real.  
_

Gail stood outside the library waiting for Holly to show, spotting her friends in the distance walking towards her she felt herself beginning to panic, she didn t want to explain to them that she was meeting up with someone she went on a date with for lunch, even though they were her friends and they were supposed to confide in one another she never really opted to talk about her dating life among her friends, it was something too personal for Gail. Before she had the chance to run and hide they were calling her name.

Turning towards the gang heading towards her she threw them a look to show she wasn t in the mood for them and was certainly not in the mood to socialize with them.

"Hey Gail" Chris called out to grab her attention

"We were all just heading to the cafeteria for lunch you coming?" Andy added hoping the blonde wasn t going to snap at her like she always did."I m busy" Gail gave no emotion to her words she just responded in a dull tone and looked off into the distance hoping they would just leave her be.

Gail hadn t noticed Holly approaching her and jumped slightly when she felt fingers intertwining with her s followed by a soft spoken Hey you being whispered into her ear, with a slight seductive tone. Gail turned to face the brunette who was smiling ear to ear giving her hand a slight squeeze she responded softly Heyy, how are you?! .

Before getting the chance to answer Dov spoke up and asked the one question they were all wondering Hey! so umm who s this? Gail shot him a Gail Peck don t you dare look urging him to stop talking but it failed when the rest of the gang some what in sync let out a mixture of yeahs and mhmm s.

Holly responded before Gail had a chance to say anything. Hi I m Holly with that she gave a slight wave to the group in front of her. Still holding Gail s hand she felt a slight tug and received a look from the blonde beside her, her eyes widened and eyebrows raised urging her to follow, and abandon the group who looked confused yet slightly amused at the blushing blonde walking away from them dragging a confused Holly along as she subtly waved and called out a goodbye that was heard by some.

coming to up to the track field Holly finally gave Gail a slight tug bringing her to a halt, she turned to face the brunette who was looking very lost at what had just happened Gail are you embarrassed to be seen with me? because if you are I.. well.. I just don t want to be- cutting her off Gail spoke up No Holly id never its just we don t talk , Gail could tell she was confused so she explained how her and her friends weren t as close as most friends were and she didn t really share the details of her so called dating life with them, Holly understood completely she was sort of the same with her own friends.

The two sat cuddled up leaning against a wall behind the bleachers, just by looking at their lunches Gail knew Holly was some sort of a Healthy eater she eyed up the small containers of different fruits, a chicken salad in a larger container and a bottle of water it all looked so colourful, the redness from the berries the green leaves and variety of vegetables within the container, she had to admit it did look very appetizing. Holly made a comment on Gail s lunch which then led to her to receiving an elbow to the rib cage, How do you eat like this and still have such an amazing figure?

"I dunno" she shrugged whilst looking at everything in front of her, " My lunch isn t that bad . is it?" Gail began her sentence with confidence but her mind trailed off into worry as she took in the look of her own food, it wasn t as bright and colourful as Holly s it didn t look as appetizing but it tasted good and it was what she liked to eat, She looked at her food and found her self thinking *eating chocolate spread sandwiches, tayto and nature valley bars probably wasn t doing anything good for her body* Holly took in the blondes worried expression that was pinned on her face as she overlooked their food.

"Hey, Hey, Gail look at me" Holly cupped the blondes cheek pulling her to look up at her, she gave her smile and spoke again, "Gail what you eat is fine, don t be worrying about it you have an " Holly let out a sigh which was accompanied by a smile " Amazing body i was stupid i shouldn t have said anything i mean who gave me the right to comment on your food! its your food Gail I m so stupid I shouldn t have said anyth-" before she could finish her sentence she was greeted by the blondes lips on her own, she placed her hand on the Gail s other cheek pulling her closer as she kissed her back, the brunette let out a small moan as the blonde deepened the kiss.

Gail was the one to pull back first she took in the brunette in front of her! eyes still closed living in the moment, she opened her eyes in response to Gail mumbling, Sorry you just I you just had to stop talking

the two let out a slight giggle before Gail leaned back in and placed one last peck on the brunettes lips whispering You re cute when you ramble Holly blushed and bit her lip.  
before the blonde was whispering under her breath yet again

"So fucking cute" 


	5. Chapter 5a

Gail and Holly had been dating for quite a bit now, 4 weeks and 2 days to be exact. It had been 2 weeks since Gail finally found a perfect way to ask Holly to be her girlfriend.

The pair had gone on numerous dates, each one was individually unique in its own way from trips to the museum, the beach, the cinema etc.. but her mind always drifted back to their first date that ended up with the pair wrapped in each other on the swing.  
Gail knew that was the moment when they both knew they were the other half of their puzzle piece.

Gail planned out a special day for the two but kept Holly completely out of the loop, she had even gotten her friends involved. Gail introduced Holly to the gang slowly and at her own pace knowing that she was in too deep with this one and was never going to let her go, knowing this she had bravely decided she was going to let her friends meet her properly this time.

After spending what felt like months but in reality was only a series of days hanging out with everyone, the gang had noticed how much the blonde liked Holly! Spotting the little things such as; always needing to touch Holly or hold her hand, always cuddling not caring who was there or where they were , the deep meaningful looks she would throw the brunettes way were always caught by at least one person in the group.

Knowing how much Gail liked Holly the group decided it would be nice to help her even though she wasn t particularly nice to them the whole time but they knew it was just Gail being Gail.

Days were spent tossing crumpled up pages of ideas of asking Holly to be her girlfriend officially, tossing the paper all over her room gave her the best idea yet! The blonde decided to leave clues with each of her friends and different locations each leading to her, each piece of paper had a handwritten rhyme giving her hints where the next clue was.

The morning of the big day .. the day Gail Peck was going to ask Holly Stewart to be her girlfriend was off to a good start, she got herself into position at the final location where she has set up a few things for the two. Gail sent out a message to everyone to ensure they were all in their prepared locations. Gail took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Holly s number from memory.

Holly: "Hey babe!"

Gail: "Hey you! emm can you come meet me at that antique shop you like, the one beside the river!

Holly: "Sure babe em is everything okay you sound nervous or something?"

Gail: "eh no I I.. eh just saw some creepy guy hah freaked me out a bit!" smacking her palm to her forehead Gail cringed at her answer. "see you ina few? yeah?"

Holly: mhmm leaving now see you ina a few minutes

When Holly arrived she parked her car and set out on foot looking for Gail who was nowhere to be seen! from the corner of her eye Holly noticed someone approaching her, the brunette turned swiftly to walk before stopping to see that the person approaching her was Nick! one of Gail s friends she gave him a confused look as he handed her a big brown envelope with her name across the front in Gail s Hand writing, she opened the seal and took out the pages that were placed inside!  
The front page read:

Dear Nerd, By answering my phone call you have agreed to play along, this game consists of different clues and hints to where the next clues are as you follow these clues provided to each destination to a final location where you will be rewarded ;) read the accompanied page for the first clue! -Gail xoxo

Holly took the other page from behind and placed it on top and read *its large and green where everyone can see, stand tall and sprawl in the centre of it all* after spending barely anytime thinking she instantly knew Gail had been talking about the Huge tree in the middle of their local shopping centre. moving as fast as she could, Holly ran to her car and drove to the shopping centre, thankfully their wasn t much traffic she made it to the centre in less than 10 minutes.

An hour and 4 clues later, Holly finally arrived at the last clue! she took the envelope from Chloe who was sweetly chanting last one over and over. Holly slowly opened it taking out the last card, she took a breath and read the line wrote across the paper *The place you stole my heart*.

Taking a moment to think about this one brunette found herself slowly pacing back and forth trying to think of where this card was leading her to!  
seconds turned to minutes which turned to several minutes before the light bulb shone. _

Gail sat on the swing set on that same swing she and holly shared the night of their first date. It had been 2 hours since she had heard Holly s voice, rocking herself back and forth singing trying to distract her mind from thinking of Holly. Softly singing to herself distracted by her own thoughts she didn t hear holly approaching her.

"You seriously are the cutest singer" Holly couldn t hold back her smile as Gail looked at her with the biggest expression of happiness and shock. She stood up sharply picking up another envelope as she walked towards Holly, she looked into her deep brown eyes as she handed her the final brown envelope.

Taking the A4 brown envelope from the blonde in front of her she took a slight step forward closing most of the space between the two. Slowly she opened the seal never losing eye contact with the blonde, placing her hand inside and taking hold of the piece of paper she took it out still holding Gail s gaze.

Holly looked down at the piece of paper on her hand and read the large writing across the page which had read *Be my girlfriend?*  
Holly felt a wave of emotion building up after reading those three words, she looked back up at the blonde who was nervously biting her lip waiting for a reply, she had no words.

Leaning in towards the blonde she captured her lips between hers and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her as close as she could until there was no space left to get rid of. Holly pulled back and smiled at the worry still lingering on the blondes face she leaned in cupping her face and placed a kiss on her forehead

Gail *kisses her cheek* Of course *kisses her nose* I ll be *kisses her lips* your girlfriend _  
The two ended up heading back to Gail s house this time her parents were home. Entering the house Gail had called for her parents to come to the front door to be introduced to her new Girlfriend . As her parents walked towards the pair Gail took Holly s hand for support linking their fingers together and giving an encouraging squeeze!

"Mom, Dad this is Holly , My Girlfriend." Gail turned to face her girlfriend giving her the cutest smile that could break a thousand hearts, Gail felt as happy as she looked and everyone clearly knew it!

"Hi Mr Peck its a pleasure to meet you" holly spoke as she gave Gail s father a good strong, firm handshake. The brunette turned towards her principal

"Evening Mrs Peck it s lovely to see you". They had spent quite a while having a general chat in the sitting room over some cups of tea. Gail still had a firm grip on Holly s had as if she was never letting go, Holly found it to be extremely cute and couldn t help but smile to herself every few minutes when she thought about it.

Gail s parents excused themselves from their company as they had plans with some friends at the local Golf club. Before she knew it she was dragging her girlfriend up towards her bedroom. Gail closed the door behind them and locked it.

Holly s face went from content to confused within a snap of a finger. Gail grabbed the taller woman s shirt and pulled her towards her crashing their lips together, Gail deepened the kiss resulting in Holly releasing satisfying moans.

Holly took control and pushed Gail back against the door attacking the pale skin of Gail s neck, hands were exploring, Gail brushed her fingers through her long blonde hair as she watched Holly leave trails of kissed across her collar bone she cupped the brunettes cheek re-joining their lips again before slowly pushing the taller woman towards the bed using her index finger upon her chest.

"Best Girlfriend Ever " Holly whispered as Gail closed the space between them. 


	6. Chapter 5b

As the pair lay tangled embraced in one another, Holly couldn t help but think about how happy she was to have Gail in her life! Although they hadn t been in each other s lives that long Gail was the best thing to happen to her.

From the steady breaths coming from the blonde who lay on her Holly knew she had fallen asleep! She placed a kiss on the top of her head as she moved strands of hair away from the sleeping blondes face, causing her to stir in her sleep as she tightened her hold on the tall brunette under her.

Holly had eventually fallen asleep after spending what felt like forever staring at the blonde on top of her. Morning had come around quicker than imagined. Holly woke to soft kisses moving all the way up her abdomen to her neck to her lips, slowly opening her eyes to the blonde straddling her hips wearing nothing but a smile.

"Morning beautiful" Gail whispered Under her breath leaning down to capture the brunettes lips again.

Her voice was raspy it sent tingles down the tall brunettes spine, she pulled the blonde back down on top of her holding her tight! Hey you ugh you re so cute in the mornings she places multiple kisses on her temple before the blonde moved her head so their lips met.

The two were thrown back into reality with Gail s brother Steve barging in GAIL ITS ALMOST NOON WHY ARE YOU STILL IN- The pair quickly pulled the covers up over their bodies in panic, it was an instant reaction. Steve s hands flung up to cover his eyes as he ran out of the room!

"Oh my god why wasn t my door locked?" Gail spoke with confusion, Holly couldn t help but laugh and hold Gail tighter placing a soft kiss in her lips.

"Holly stop laughing it s not funny" Gail said while burying her head into Holly s neck!

"Gail babe? Look at me" Holly s tone was overflowing with calmness Gail couldn t restrain from looking into her girlfriends big brown eyes and pulling her strongest pout! Before responding verbally.

"What?!"

"Babe? Why isn t the door locked?" Holly questioned while softly giggling at the look upon Gail s face.

Gail had just remembered going to the bathroom during the middle of the night and immediately felt horrible for being the cause of the incident that had just happened.

"Baaabbbbbeeee?" Holly spoke questioning the look of shame across Gail s face.

"Holly don t kill me? I m.. I " *sigh* "Holly I got up during the night to go the bathroom and I don t remember locking the bedroom door after me I remember coming back and looking at you You re so beautiful you know that right?!."

"Gail honey "

"No holly it s my fault if I hadn t been so careless Steve wouldn t have walked in and seen us naked NAKED HOLLY NAKED!"

Holly couldn t help but laugh at Gail s reaction she just couldn t resist her girlfriends cuteness, he pulled her into her and held her tightly, she placed a kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear

"Baby don t be worried it s okay"

The pair lay peacefully together for what felt like forever before being slapped back into reality by Elaine calling the two down for lunch.

Sitting at the kitchen table beside one another there was a slight awkward atmosphere overhead as Steve joined them at the kitchen table to eat their lunch, there was not much eye contact but there was physical contact, Holly held onto Gail s hand in a supporting manner as she knew how Gail was feeling.

Breaking the silence Elaine spoke up So girls anything planned for today?

"Not much Mrs Peck ju-" "Please Holly call me Elaine, I am not your principal outside of school"

"Sorry M- Elaine!?, we ve not a whole lot planned just thinking about heading to the movies maybe go for a walk on the beach".  
As holly was talking to Elaine Gail was slowly rubbing her thumb across Holly s hand.

"Oh Holly while I have you here I was just wondering how are you getting on with improving your grade?"

"Yeah it s going well I ve been getting some outside help and have raised my grades quite a lot"

"That s great news dear keep it up and we shall be having no problems"

"MOM! Can you like stop it?" Gail felt herself become beyond annoyed at her mother confronting something personal and school related in front of everyone

"that s Holly s personal business you can t just go around being her so called principal when you just told her your not her principal outside of school"

"You re right dear, do accept my apology Holly!?" Holly give a warm nod as she spoke don t worry about it I don t mind

Gail stood from the kitchen table once she had finished her soup and brought Holly up with her never letting go of her hand even as they made their way back to Gail s bedroom to get ready for the day.

"So are we going the movies or the beach?" Gail asked as she stared at the clothes hanging up in her wardrobe

"I think we should go to the beach it s a nice day and I bet you look hot in a bikini" holly spoke as she pulled Gail towards her by placing her hands on her hips Gail leaned in and have Holly a kiss, Holly could feel Gail smile and deepened the kiss before pulling away and giving her girlfriend a nudge towards her wardrobe

"Hurry up babe get your stuff ready" Holly was smiling to herself watching Gail s excitement grow before her eyes _

25 minutes had passed and Gail was finally ready "Babe really? It s been like 20 minutes" holly teased as she walked towards her girlfriend who looked out of this world, she was wearing black combat boots with black leather leggings that showed off he toned legs and a denim button up shirt.

"Holly? Babe my eyes are up here"

"Sorry I just You just Ugh you look great"

"You re looking pretty hot yourself "

The two stood blushing and smiling like idiots. Holly was the first to snap back and lead Gail to the front door.

"Hey Gail? Do you want me to drive?"

"Why Hols do you think I m a bad driver?" Gail may have been just playing but her tone indicated she may have been some what serious.

"Hahaha noo I was just wondering incase you would rather relax, kick your feet up onto the dash and be In control of the radio station? Like I know you love to do"

"Jano what Holly! I think I ll take you up on that offer" Gail placed a sweet kiss on Holly s cheek as she slipped the keys into her hand

As they drove out to the beach Gail had kept her hand placed on Holly s thigh giving a slight squeeze every now and then, Holly loved it she loved how affectionate Gail was and how she was prepared to defend the people she loves at the the drop of a hat.  
Gail was humming along to the music playing from the radio in her own little world and her feet of course were up on the dashboard, as Holly was driving she noticed there was a shop up ahead

should we get some snacks up in the shop ahead in case we get hungry while were there?

sure!, oh crap we never brought sun screen Gail started to panic seeing as she s as pail as the Irish she burns as easily too.

don t worry I ve got cream, I grabbed some stuff while you took years to get ready! I also brought aloe vera gel, sun glasses, a hat and your Mam put some towels and chairs in the boot.

Gail looked at Holly in shock. Well aren t we prepared today!

always at least one of us has to be Holly kissed Gail s hand seeing as she shouldn t take her eyes off the road, she pulled up into the shop ahead and the pair went in to grab some snacks for their beach day.

They bought some sweets, some Tayto, seeing as it was special day they also got fizzy drinks and yet of course a bunch of fruit.  
_

The beach was pretty empty when they arrived just what they hoped it would be, they unloaded stuff from the car and made their way down the steps to set up everything, they set up the two lounge chairs and placed the umbrella behind Gail s chair to block the sun from burning her from behind, once everything was set up they stripped off into their bikinis

and headed towards the water, Gail had applied some sun cream to her sensitive areas such as her face and legs and chest.

Seeing as they were going to be in the water she didn t think the sun would do much damage. Gail and Holly walked towards the water hand in hand, Holly was first to touch the water as she did she turned her back to the ocean and took Gail s free hand in her own free hand and slowly pulled her in with her.

OH MY GOD ITS FREEZING Gail screamed out as she felt the water hit her body. Holly pulled Gail closer to her and gave her a kiss. She then picked up Gail who wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and wrapped her legs around her waist as Holly brought them deeper into the water.

After they had been in the water being total goof balls splashing water at each other and acting like kids Gail informed her girlfriend she was in fact starving and if she didn t get to eat soon she was going to probably end up eating holly.

The two headed back towards their stuff and Gail insisted she would get a piggy back of Holly the whole way back, which she ended up doing because she would do anything to make her girlfriend smile.

Gail sat on Holly s lounge chair as she had all her food beside her. She grabbed the brunettes wrist and dragged her down to sit between her legs.

Gail babe? are you okay?

"Mmmhmmmm I just want to hold you for a few minutes"

"ugh you re so cute babe!"

"pfffttt I know" the blonde couldn t help but be so smug.

once they had finished eating they both returned to their own chairs and lay down. Holly was lucky as she had a darker completion than Gail did so she didn t need to apply sun cream. Gail on the unbright side had the worst skin when it came to the sun she would burn so easily even if it wasn t very hot.

Hey Holly? Could you get my back for me? Gail asked as she held up the bottle of factor 50+ sun cream. As Holly slowly rubbed the sun cream all over Gail it caused slight moans of satisfaction from the blonde

Gail really? Could you moan any louder?!

Sorry Hols it just feels really good, I mean my super hot girlfriend is slowly rubbing sun cream all over me! Its pretty much mandatory that I moan babe?

You are insane!? .. you know that right?

Of course and now I have you to keep me sane also seeing as your doing my back you can also do my front

"ohhh is that right now?"

"mhmmmmm tizz indeedeo Holls"

"you re lucky you re cute" 


	7. Chapter 6

As time passed by the pair had been together for two months and it was finally time for Gail to meet her girlfriends parents. Holly's family wasnt like Gails they were very free spirited, health maniacs and they were all in the science end of things. The main thing that was different from their families was affection, Gails family never really showed much affection towards one another, no I love you's no hugs etc.. it was strictly cold. The only time Gails family showed any affection towards her was her coming out stage.

As Steve was the first person she told in her family she knew he would have her back no matter how scary or hard this was, he was her brother he couldnt hate her for liking girls... could he? Finding timing was something Gail always had to do no matter what the situation was she needed the time to be right .

Watching television with her brother always seemed so comforting. They had decided to watch some show they'd both never watched before just because there wasnt really much on the tv. As time went by and they both had made many comments on the characters whether it be how they looked or talked, the clothes they wore or their hair... they always had a comment to make. As the main woman came onto the screen and steve spoke up "Damn shes hot, I'd so do her..." Gail without thinking responded "ugh hell yes, twice."

Once Gail had realised what she just said she froze, unable to recover from what was said. She picked a spot on the wall and stared at it as the uncomfortableness ran through her body she even held her breath in attempt to stay as still as possible. Steve was the one to break the silence as she noticed his sisters reaction he knew she didn't mean to let that slip. "Gail"? He spoke softly with hesitation.

"Gail look at me" his voice filled with worry and concern to Gail's silence."Gail just look at me". She shot her head around to face her brothers with watering eyes and biting her lip to try and hold herself together.

"Gail... are you...?" Steve progressed with caution trying to not push her.

"I dunno... I..." she let out a deep sigh before speaking once again, as the tears began to fall she became timid and looked down at the piece of string she was playing with on the sofa "I am.." she spoke with so much fear in her voice, afraid of what was going to happen, what his reaction was going to be.

Steves reaction was not what Gail had expected, he grabbed her and brought her into a hug followed by a kiss on her head causing the blonde to hold on to her older brother with dear life. So much emotion went into it it felt so raw and so naked. As she let herself cry on her brother shoulder he ran his hand through her hair as he repeativly told her "everything was fine, everythings okay and he still loves her".

Once she felt a bit better she pulled back to look at her brother, he wiped away the falling tears using his thumb giving her the biggest smile. "I am so proud of you Gail even though you just soaked my favourite shirt." his words made the blonde laugh a little as she through him a friendly nudge.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Steve still felt worried he had so many questions but knew now was not the time to ask them.

"yeah, thank you just don't... don't tell mam and dad, i kinda wanna tell them myself"

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me" Steve responded before they both returned to watching tv.

Gail stood outside Holly's house beyond nervous this was it she was meeting her Girlfriends parents. After adjusting her outfit hundreds of times she finally rang the doorbell to be greeted by her beautiful girlfriend who was looking absolutley breath taking, she wore tight skinny jeans, brown combat boots and a navy blazer her hair was loosly curled and her makeup was very subtle.

"Oh my... Holly you look amazing" she said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Thank you but not as good as you I'm so glad you're wearing the dress i bought you i was right you do look amazing just like i said you would" Holly placed one more kiss upon her girlfriends red lips "C'mon get this thing over with, shall we?" The brunette held out her hand for the blonde to take as she led her to the dining room with fingers locked.

"Oh Holly darling do you mind going to fetch the... oh my goodness arent you beautifull looking" Hollys mother began to aproach the blonde who was standing slightly behind her girlfriend still holding her hand as she was being addressed by her girlfriends mother, even though It felt like she was talking to her girlfriend in the future.

Once Gail found some confidence she then straighted herself up and introduced herself in the manor she was raised to have. "Goodevening , Gail Peck" jolting her hand forward as she spoke Holly's mother quirked her eyebrow and lip in a look of amazement

"Wow Gail, you're so formal aslo please call me Ann!"

"Thank you Ann hmm sorry it just sounds weird addressing you by your first name i am very much used to addressing people by their surnames, do forgive me if i slip up" Gail felt somewhat awkward addressing her girlfriends mother by her first name.

"Tom is waiting in the kitchen for us i suppose we should go and introduce this ball of sunshine hmmmm" Ann said and she wrappe her arm around gails shoulder and leading her towards the kitchen as she still held tightly onto Holly's hand pulling her along too.

"Tom darling look Gail's here and look how adorable she is" Ann couldnt contain her excitement to show of Holly's new girlfriend

"Well look at you arent you something else, Holly darling she is gorgeous wow" Holly's father was the sweetest person she had ever met he instantly hugged her and offered her something to drink Still holding Holly's hand Gail sat down on her girlfriends lap as she pulled her down ontop of her.

As the pair sat talking to Holly's parents for a while as the dinner continued to cook they recieved multiple comments on how 'cute' they looked and how they were 'made' for eachother, Gail spent most of this time blushing while Holly contributed to the comments being made and even threw in some herself.

As they all gathered around the table for dinner Gail and Holly sat beside eachother as Holly's parents sat infront of the pair. Converstaion started flowing easily and it was comfortable. Through out the whole meal Gail had her left hand placed firmly on her girlfriends thigh who had her hand placed over the blondes.

"So Gail tell us? What do you plan on doing in the future career wise" Tom asked the blonde who was chowing down some roast potatoes like she had never had anything like it.

"Oh em i wanna be a cop" she swallowed her food before responding seeing as its classed as rude when speaking with your mouth full but Holly thought it was quite cute

"Oh a cop! Interesting and what made you decide to choose this career path"

"Well myGrandad, Dad, and my older brother are very high up in the police force and i guess Ive always looked up to them and i dunno... i guess... i have this need to protect everyone especially the people i love" speaking with confidence at the beginning of her sentence a change came over the blonde causing her to become quite shy and soft, turning to look the brunette in the eye as she spoke the last few words.

Holly leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek pulling back and staring into the bluest eyes she ever seen forgetting where she was the brunette leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips as she slowly played with Gails fingers.

"ahem" both her parents cleared their throats, the pair snapped back and apologised before laughing

"You guys are so bloody cute" anne spoke up as she gazed adoringly at the pair who were still somewhat laughing

Gails head shot up in shock.. "Hey thats what I said"


End file.
